Tell Her She's a Fool, She'll Say Yes I Know
by theswordkilledthepen
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi 50 Themes.


**A/N: **Hi there! So...I absolutely adore these things (and Goku and ChiChi) and I thought I'd try my hand at one. I am a bit rusty with writing, so it's not my best work so please be gentle. Also 22-24 are meant to be read together, and the lyrics from 49, are from the song "When a Woman Loves a Man" by Billie Holiday. Other than that I've got nothing left to say so...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z, I'm just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bonds-<strong>

Theirs, was a bond not even death could break.

**2. Sticks and Stones-**

"Oh, I can't believe you! You...you...idiot!"

"Grandpa always said, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

**3. Practical-**

Everything she did, even the more crazy moments she had, she did for her boys.

**4. Freak out-**

To say that she freaked out upon first seeing her husband as a Super Saiyan was an understatement.

**5. Moonlight-**

It was on the nights of a full moon that he was filled with a mixture of guilt, fear, and dread. It was also on these nights when he held his wife the closest.

**6. Stare-**

He couldn't help but to stop and stare while she worked, completely mesmerized by each and every move she made.

**7. Forget-**

There were times when he was away, she would begin to forget what it felt like to love him, and be loved by him.

**8. Admire-**

Sugar and spice, that's what he thought of when he thought of her. It was a combination that made her something he couldn't help but admire.

**9. Coming home-**

After seven long years away, Goku couldn't be happier to be coming home.

**10. Lonely road-**

Everytime she watched him go, she couldn't help but think that being the wife of a warrior was a lonely road.

**11. Electrify-**

There was nothing more electrifying than his touch.

**12. Fireflies-**

Summer was her favorite time of year, because it was then when they would sneak out late at night...forget they were adults and spend hours chasing and catching fireflies.

**13. Wealth-**

"You had everything, and you gave it all up."

"That was my choice to make, and I made it."

"I just wonder...if you had it to do over, would you do it differently?"

"Nope."

**14. Power- **

His power both thrilled and scared her.

**15. Milk and Cookies-**

"I'm sorry it's so strange to you, I just think the cookie part is better."

"Is there nothing about you that even resembles normal Goku?"

**16. Engagement-**

While it was a little unorthodox, she had to admit, it was still quite romantic.

**17. Sweat-**

She was the only one he would ever let see him sweat.

**18. Closer-**

They'd spent a lot of time apart but they were stronger for it.

**19. Tongue-tied-**

It was only the sight of ChiChi in a little black dress that rendered him completely speechless.

**20. Carefree-**

She let her hair down as they flew through the sky, there was nothing to worry about here, it was just them.

**21. Circus-**

Sometimes, most times, her life felt like a circus side show, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**22. Past-**

While the memory of the pain would never leave her, yesterday was gone.

**23. Present-**

The important thing was that he was here now, with her and their sons.

**24. Future-**

And they had the rest of their lives to make up for lost time.

**25. Shirt-**

One of his favorite sights to see was ChiChi in one of his old shirts, and only in one of his old shirts.

**26. Fantasy-**

The reality of their lives to most would seem completely unreal.

**27. Hero-**

To her, Son Goku was the epitome of what a hero should be.

**28. Strength-**

She was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

**29. Hands-**

Her hands seemed so small in comparison to his.

**30. Afterlife-**

The afterlife was said to hold treasures beyond mortal comprehension. Goku didn't feel that way, after all, it was in the land of the living where the most beautiful treasure of all resided.

**31. Beautiful-**

Considering herself to be quite plain in regards to her looks, it was up to him to remind her that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

**32. Innocence-**

It was that glimmer of childish innocence in his eyes that reminded her, somethings never change.

**33. Mistakes-**

Watching her as she tucked in their youngest, he knew that choosing to stay away from his family was the worst mistake of his life.

**34. Nightmare-**

When he would awake in the middle of the night after being plagued by memories and images he'd rather not see, it was the sight of her sleeping peacefully beside him that set his mind at ease.

**35. Outside-**

Outside in the sun and fresh air with his family was his favorite place to be.

**36. Museum-**

It took one trip to the museum, and five minutes unsupervised for Goku and Vegeta to prove that they could find trouble just as easily as Goten and Trunks. It was so bad that the museum director had asked them to leave and never come back.

**37. Pink-**

She would never admit it to anyone, but he didn't miss the look in her eye when she would wander around in a sea of pink. She loved her boys dearly, but she really wished that she could have a daughter.

**38. Smile-**

All it took was one of his signature smiles and she would forget why she was mad at him in the first place.

**39. Through the Fire-**

Goku would walk through fire for her and their sons, and had done as much.

**40. Cold-**

She'd known before Gohan told her the news that Goku was dead. She couldn't quite explain it, it was just an overwhelming wave of cold that swept through her...and it didn't go away.

**41. Kisses-**

Never one for words, Goku preferred to express his love to his wife with a kiss instead.

**42. Tiara-**

He couldn't decide if it was the fact that they'd fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament, or the fact that she wasn't exactly afraid of getting dirty, but it shocked him to remember that she was a princess.

**43. Needles-**

To her is was a funny sight to see him, the strongest being on the planet, tuck tail and run at just the mention of a needle.

**44. Poetry-**

When she would read poetry aloud, despite what all the other guys said about it, he didn't mind listening.

**45. Peter Pan-**

Her favorite childhood story was the one about the boy who could fly around the world while dreaming up one adventure after the other, and would never grow up. It was one of the things that first attracted her to Goku since the boys had so much in common.

**46. Blood-**

She had to fight the tears that threatened to fall when he would come home from training covered in blood.

**47. Extra Terrestrial-**

Finding out that Goku was not human did not surprise her as much as it should have, and, if anything, proved that there was nothing that could make her love him any less.

**48. Taste-**

Son Goku genuinely enjoyed the taste of the strawberry chapstick on his wife's lips.

**49. Foolish-**

_"Tell her she's a fool. She'll say yes, I know, but I love him so. And that's how it goes, when a woman loves a man..." _Were the words he could hear her singing in the shower.

**50. Immortal-**

When all was said and done it was clear that some things never die.


End file.
